The Neo Genesis Project
by Malachyte1
Summary: Hmm...NEW! and IMPROVED! I hope. You know the drill...Or, I like to think you do. R&R, please! Or I will Explode wif a capital E! Now, Ch. 7 is up…for your reading enjoyment(or dislike)…but oh well, I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter I: Unreality

A/N: Hi everyone...this lil ficcy takes place 5 years after the actual game ended, and answers the question, "What if Kuja never really _died_?" and many more questions like that. So, I hope you enjoy, and if I screwed up on anything at all, feel free to let me know if/when you review.

Disclaimer: I don own da FF. If I did, I'd be a rich lil monkey boy!

Chapter I:

Unreality

_**"Wake up, boy....Wake up and realize your destiny...The assimilation of Gaia has **_

_**begun anew...Hahaha!"**_

**__**

**The young man awoke with a start at the sound of the voice. He had no clue where, **

**what, or even who he was. All he knew was that it was dark, and someone was next to **

**him in the bed. He looked around frantically, then fell off the bed. _Good. That was _**

**_really intelligent,_ he thought. The figure in the bed sat up, awakened by the noise of the**

** other's falling. In a flash, all his past and present memories came to him, unbidden. **

**_Hey, wait...I know who I am... _he thought._ No! Not that again! You.... _"...Orion? Hey, **

**where are you? C'mon, talk to me, love," a female voice called out. "...Amie? I'm okay. **

**Here...just let me get up," Orion replied. He slowly got to his feet, then reached for the **

**candle that usually burned on the nightstand; it had burned out. He murmered, "_Fire_", **

**and the flame sprung to life again. His fiance, Amie Chantra, looked across the bed at **

**him, the worry evident on her face. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked him. **

**"Yeah. I've just been having those dreams again," Orion replied. "About Garland?" **

**she asked. "Yeah," he answered. The ancient ruler of Terra had been haunting the **

**nineteen-year-old Genome's dreams for quite some time, although the First Great War **

**had ended some five years ago with the overseer's and Kuja's deaths. Several of his **

**neighbors in Dali had suggested he go to the renowned Doctor Tot for help, but he just **

**shrugged it off. After all, even though they _were_ related somehow-they had the same **

**surname, what was he other than a mere acquaintance of the King of Alexandria, **

**Zidane Tribal? No, he reasoned, neither the Doctor nor Zidane would waste their time **

**on him, even though he _was_ the fourth Angel of Death-a secret prototype Genome that **

**Garland had created between the time that Mikoto was created and the time Terra was **

**destroyed.**

****

**/FLASH/**

****

**A little boy sat on the floor in a laboratory. His black hair was matted with dried blood, **

**as were his arms and legs. There were tears shining in his eyes-one red, the other blue. **

**Garland strode into the lab and kicked him in the side. The boy screamed in agony as **

**he rolled along the floor. "Now, _boy_," Garland snarled, his white eyes narrowed to slits, **

**"tell me why you failed to annihliate those soldiers!" "B-b-but M-Master Garland, w-**

**why? What did they d-do t-t-to me?" the boy managed to splutter between sobs. **

**"Enough! Now, I didn't give you the gift of immortality just so you could backtalk me **

**and disregard what I say. I'll give you one more chance. If you fail...I will send you to the basement **

**lab. Again. This time, you'll not have the luxury of giving in. You are the Neo Genesis **

**prototype. Now, act like it!" The last few sentences were filled with maliciousness. **

**Sobbing, the five-year-old Orion picked himself up and headed outside, thinking, **

**_Anything but the basement lab....Anything..._**

**__**

**/FLASH/**

****

**"_You son of a bitch!! I'll kill you! I'll tear you limb from limb! I'll_..." "Orion! Snap out**

** of it! Hey!" Amie shook her fiance frantically. Orion jerked and screamed in fury. **

**"Gods, I'll KILL HIM!!!" he roared. As quickly as the fit of rage had come on, **

**however, it had dissipated. He looked around, bewildered. /Glad to see you've finally **

**come around,/ he heard a voice say. Oddly enough, it sounded familiar... "Amie...? Was**

** that you just now?" Orion asked, scratching his head. "...No, why?" Amie 's voice and **

**face were both filled with worry again. "...It's..it's nothing. Guess I'm hearing things," **

**he replied. /No you're not. I'm really here,/ the voice said. Orion looked around, his **

**rage beginning to build again. "Where are you, you cowardly bastard?!" he cried, **

**reaching for his Serpentine Blade, a custom-made short sword. /Ha, ha, ha. I'm here, **

**Orion. In your body and mind...As a matter of fact, I do believe we've already met. I'm**

** someone who tried to kill you, Zidane, and the rest of the Gaian people. But now I'm **

**here-on your side. I'll give you one guess as to who I am,/ the voice replied. Again, it **

**sounded so familar to him, so high and melodic..."_Kuja_?! What the hell?! You're dead!"**

** Orion was becoming frantic now, as if he had just been informed with bad **

**news. /Well....physically, yes. But spiritually...no,/ Kuja replied. /The spirit world told me**

** to help you in the upcoming war-whoops, did I say that out loud?/ "_War_?! What war?**

** Tell me!" The fourth Angel of Death was becoming incensed again. /Whoa, whoa, wait.**

** I'm not supposed to tell you-not yet,/ Kuja told him. /But I'll give you a teaser.../**

****

**Zidane Tribal, king of Alexandria, stood on one of the many balconies extending from **

**Alexandria Castle. He couldn't explain it, but he had a feeling of foreboding. Something**

** was coming-something bad-but he just couldn't put his finger on it. And he couldn't **

**shake the feeling, either. No matter what he did. As if out of nowhere, a pair of hands **

**covered his eyes, and a feminine voice whispered, "Guess who." Zidane feigned **

**stupidity for a moment. "Umm...lemme guess. Freya?" One of the hands slapped the **

**back of his head. "Right, okay....Lani??" The hand slapped again, harder this time. **

**"Ow! Okay, okay....Hey, Dagger," he said, turning to face his wife and the queen of **

**Alexandria. He whistled softly as he took in her getup. A slim black dress that **

**accentuated her features _very_ nicely-extremely un-Queen like. Especially for her. He **

**thought about how many guys would still kill just for one date with her, and remembered**

** how lucky he was. "What's the occasion?" he asked, not able to look away from her. **

**She shook her head, smiling a little. "Nothing really, love....just being a little impulsive**

** today," she told him. "Actually, I came up here to tell you something...something the **

**Seers said they-well, saw. We're holding a meeting downstairs in the throne room; care**

** to join us for a minute?" Her face now betrayed the worry in her voice. _Seems like I'm _**

**_right, _Zidane thought. _Something_ _bad is going to happen-_really_ bad. _Sighing, he nodded**

** and headed down to the throne room, Dagger behind him.**

****

**Down in the Throne Room, there was a small commotion. Some Alexandrian soldiers **

**and a few Knights of Pluto scrambled to their posts as Zidane and Dagger entered the **

**majestic room. There was one knight in particular wearing old-looking armor that had **

**been seemingly refurbished. He approached the royal couple, clanking with every step.**

** "Zidane! Your Majesty! I bring urgent news," he panted upon reaching them. "What is**

** it, Steiner? Can it wait until we see what these frauds 'saw'?" Zidane asked him **

**grumpily. The Seers were three sisters-Cassandra, Lian, and Nicola-that hailed from **

**the recently rebuilt Cleyra. Although they claimed to be gifted with the ability to see **

**into the future (as well as what other people were doing in other parts of the world), **

**many people, including Zidane, had little or no faith in their abilities. One of them-the **

**oldest, Cassandra-approched Zidane now. "My liege..." she began as usual, but Zidane **

**stopped her. "Let me guess," the ex-thief snapped. "I'm going to have triplets in two **

**years. Or I'm going to fall a hundred feet and only bruise my tail. Or I'm going to win **

**half a million Gil just becuase my lucky color's blue. Or..." he tried to continue, but a **

**murderous glare from Dagger cut him off. She was one of the few people that had faith **

**in the sisters three. "No, my lord...but you are all in great danger," the Cleyran replied.**

** The middle sister, Nicola, now approached, followed by the youngest, Lian. Lian spoke **

**next. "We have had a vision....." she began. "....that the one person you thought was **

**dead....." Nicola continued. ".....Has returned to the world of Gaia," Cassandra **

**finished. "Okay, so tell me who it is already, you fakes!" Zidane yelled. "Stop talking **

**in riddles!" "The first...." Cassandra began this time. "...Angel of Death..." Nicola **

**continued. "..._has returned_," all three finished together. Zidane instantly blanched; **

**although he wasn't sure he believed them, Kuja coming back was something he'd been **

**fearing for the last five years. Now, it had come true...or so they said. _Kuja's back,_ he**

** thought. _We're all doomed. This time, he's out for blood..._**

**__**

**Orion paced the floor of his and Amie 's flat, thinking. Why him? And why _now_, less **

**than a month before their wedding? /Hey, calm down, Orion,/ Kuja reassured him. /I'm **

**not going to use you to get revenge on Zidane and the others. I-am-here-to-help./ **

**"Right. Prove it, Kuja. I want to see you," Amie -who could hear him-said, malice filling**

** her voice. She was right to hate Kuja. Like Orion, she was a special 'prototype' black**

** mage-so special, in fact, that she actually looked human. But it had nearly cost her her**

** life when she was younger. /Oh really now? Are you sure you want to see me, your **

**creator? Positive?/ Kuja asked her. "Yes," she hissed. "Very well, if you insist," Orion**

** said in an odd mix of his and Kuja's voice. Before Amie could say anything else, a **

**brilliant red and white flash filled the bedroom. After a few minutes, the light died down,**

** revealing a tall, slender, silver-haired figure, with silver feathers in his hair.....The first **

**Angel of Death. Kuja. **

**Zidane stood on a platform in the castle's Airship Dock, watching as a small platoon **

**prepared the experimental Red Rose Mark IV for departure. Soon after the Seers had **

**told him of their latest vision, he had, against his gut instinct, ordered for the **

**Alexandrian ship to be serviced and prepared for a trip to Dali, where a young Genome**

** by the name of Orion lived. According to Lian, who was apparently the most powerful**

** Seer, Kuja's spirit-soul-_whatever_ was left of him, had taken residence in Orion's body.**

** If that was the case....Zidane shuddered to think of the destruction that could be **

**wrought. He knew Orion well enough to know that the younger Genome was capable of **

**Trance; he just didn't know what Orion was capable of once Tranced. In other words, **

**Orion was an x-factor, a wild card. Dagger appeared beside him, putting her arm around**

** his waist. He looked down at her and smiled. _I just hope nothing happens to her-that is,_**

**if_ those frauds are right,_ he thought. "Ready to go?" she asked him. He nodded, and **

**the two boarded the Rose. Five minutes later, the ship exited the dock, and they were**

** off to Dali... **

****

****

**A/N: o0o...Kinda spooky, doncha think? Well?! Hmm...maybe not, but thanks for asking! Bleh....review please...**


	2. Chapter II: Dark Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy. If I did, we'd all be worshipping monkeys. Oo

Chapter II:

Dark Reunion

**Amie stood stock still in fear as she took in the sight that was before her. Two minutes ago, her fiance had been pacing the floor; now, the first Angel of Death, the man who created her, stood there. "Y...You..._bastard!" _How dare you show your face!" she cried, lunging at Kuja with her long staff at the ready. Kuja easily caught her, holding her despite her struggles. "Shhh, shhh...Amie. Please calm down. It's all right," he murmered, trying to calm her down. "No, it's _not_!" she screamed, but she was already starting to weaken. After a few more minutes, she had stopped completely and burst into tears. Kuja just held her, uncertain of what to do. /Hey, let me come back,/ Orion's voice said inside his head. /I know what to do./ Kuja nodded slightly, and in another flash of red and white, Orion reappeared. Amie looked up and cried even harder. "Shhh, love, I'm here now," he whispered, kissing her forehead softly. "I'm back." "B-but _he_ was here!! I _saw_ him!" Amie cried, sobbing. Orion shrugged sheepishly and led her to their bed. Out the corner of his eye, he saw their china cabinet shudder ever so slightly. Not long after that, he felt the ground rumble a bit. "Hey, Ames, do you hear that? Or feel it?" he asked her. She nodded, eyes wide. "Sounds like...an airship coming to Dali," she replied. "Hmm. I'll go outside and see what's going on. We _are_, after all, outside the town itself, so if it's an attack, we'll be the first the know," he told her, grabbing his Serpentine Blade from the wall. "I'll be back," he called to her.**

**Zidane stood on the main deck of the Rose, the wind blowing his blonde hair back. He looked to Dagger, a multitude of thoughts cascading through his mind. Steiner walked to him. "Zidane, we are nearing Dali," the knight reported, saluting briskly as always. Zidane nodded, then turned his attention back to Dagger. There was a fire in her chocolate-brown eyes that he had seen only one other time-when they had faced Kuja on the Crystal World. She was clearly incensed about something-her mood had darkened considerably since they had left Alexandria. He tapped her lightly on her shoulder, but got nothing in response. Shrugging, he thought, _Well, at least she's not mad at _me, he thought. He looked to Steiner, and gave the signal to land.**

**Standing outside their flat, Orion watched as a familiar airship began to land. _Is that...the Red Rose? Hmm. What could it mean? Zidane coming to pay me a visit, perhaps?_ he thought. /Well, well. If it isn't my little brother coming to pay us a visit,/ Kuja said glumly. Orion looked at Amie, who had just entered the doorway. She merely shrugged. "Well, I'll go greet our guests," he told her nonchalantly. She nodded. "Be careful, my love," she whispered as he left.**

**As the Red Rose Mark IV touched down a few hundred yards away from Orion and Amy's flat, Zidane once again tried to establish communications with Dagger. She would only glare at him and say nothing. This had Zidane worried. Looking down from the deck of the ship, he saw a familiar grey-and-black shape approaching the ship. _Must be_ _Orion,_ he thought. _Hasn't changed much. _Out the corner of his eye, he saw Dagger pulling the switches that opened the cargo bay doors on the belly of the ship. Zidane tried to stop his wife, but it was too late. Instantly, all eight of the bay doors opened, spilling out thousands upon thousands of Alexandrian soldiers...**

**Orion could only watch in horror as the bay doors on the Rose opened, and the legion of Alexandrian soldiers poured out. /Whoa. This is _not _good, Orion,/ Kuja said, stating the obvious. /We're in trouble./ "Yeah, you don't say?!" Orion shot back. /Wait! You do know you've got full access to my powers, right? That means you can use my Trance, if you need to,/ Kuja told him entusiastically. "Great. _Now_ he tells us...as an army of Alexandrians obviously bent on our destruction comes at us," Orion quipped. /Hey, sorry. I completely forgot after Amie broke down,/ Kuja said. "Well, let's hope it's someone's birthday. I really don't want to have to fight these guys-er, girls," the younger Genome replied.**

**Zidane also watched the scene unfold, transfixed. He also noticed that Orion had drawn his custom-made short sword, and had assumed his fighting stance. _Is he insane?! He'll be _killed! Zidane thought frantically. "Dagger! What the hell are you doing?! You want to kill him?!!?!" he yelled. Dagger only nodded and smiled grimly. Then she said, "He won't hurt anyone anymore..."**

**By now, the first soldiers to come out of the ship were less than a hundred feet away. As they neared Orion, they began casting volleys of mid-level elemental spells-Fira, Thundara, and Blizzara. One of these spells hit Amie full force, and she fell to the ground, moaning softly. Orion saw this, and instantly erupted in fury. "YOU ASSHOLES! YOU'RE DEAD FOR THAT ONE, MOTHERFUCKERS!" he screamed, his red eye blazing. /Hey, now's a good time! Your rage is more than enough to fuel my Trance. Use it! Now!/ Kuja cried in his mind. Orion screamed in rage, and felt the changes begin. His normally black hair turned red and became feathery in texture while lengthening, stopping halfway down his back. His black tail became striped with crimson. His blue eye changed color and also became a deep crimson, like his right eye. Muscles bulged everywhere-on his chest, his legs, and his arms, and became coated in a deep red down. His skin paled considerably until it was white. With a roar, a field of energy erupted from him, causing many of the senior Alexandrian soldiers to back up in fear, for Orion had just become the most powerful and feared sorcerer in all of Gaian history....Kuja. In his Trance form. **

**Zidane watched these new developments, with an expression of something like awe on his face. _So...it's true. The Seers _were_ right, _he thought. _Kuja _is_ back_. He looked at Dagger. She had the same fire in her eyes, but it was toned down considerably, and there was something else entering them....Fear. Zidane put his arm around her, as all they could do was watch as the slaughter progress.**

**/Nice. I couldn't have done it better myself. You sure have got the Trance thing down,/ Kuja said proudly. "Thanks," Orion said. "I've had practice." He lifted his hand and pointed it in Amie's direction, gently pushing her back into the flat. /She'll be fine. Don't worry,/ Kuja reassured him. "Oh, I'm not worried, Kuja," Orion replied. "I just want...revenge." With that, he turned his spread-out hand toward the Alexandrian soldiers, then stopped. "Wait. I have an idea. Let me see...I want to use a particular spell..." /You mean.../ Kuja began. "Yup. I want to see if I can do it," Orion answered. Kuja knew what he was talking about. Orion smirked, levitating fifty feet into the air. He extended his arm, his hand spread out. A small field of energy appeared in his hand. The field suddenly exploded into a huge black magic spell. He aimed the magic down into the petrified army, while quietly uttering two words, "..._Flare Star."_ **

**The resulting explosion of magical energy was enough to destroy two-thirds of the Alexandrian force. The remaining soldiers fled back to the Red Rose, for good reason. Zidane and Dagger both watched, transfixed. As if out of nowhere, however, Orion appeared as Kuja(Tranced, of course). He grabbed Zidane, as if to throw him across the deck of the Rose, but then, shuddering, reverted to Orion's normal form. Murmuring softly, "Amie...", he collapsed. Zidane bent over the fallen Genome's form, then proclaimed, "He's...not breathing. Hey, get a doctor up here _pronto_! We've got an emergency here!!"**

**A/N: Blah...I have nothing much to say here. Review if you want.**


	3. Chapter III: Reemergence

**A/N: I'm trying to work on this as fast as I can....the only time I really have is early in the morning (I'm an early bird), and during my last two periods at school (since I'm an office assistant, whatever that is), and on the weekends (which isn't much, since I'm usually busy then). But still...I'm trying. Maybe this chapter will keep y'all from hunting me down...-thinks- On wif da fic!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I dun own Final Fantasy. But if I did, I'd let everyone own a little piece of it. Wouldn't that be nice?**

Chapter III:

Reemergence

**"Wow....they really did a good job with rebuilding the place," Orion remarked as he, **

**Amie, Zidane, and Dagger walked through the streets of the newer-looking, rebuilt **

**areas of Alexandria. Zidane smirked. "Yeah, I-well-_we-_pulled a few strings, so we got **

**done a little faster than what we planned, too," he replied. /Yeah....it looks a lot better **

**than it did when I was last here,/ Kuja said. "Yeah, I know," Orion replied, nodding. **

**Zidane looked at the other Genome, noticing-for the first time-the streak of silver hair **

**that ran through his normally black hair, which they had determined was a result of his **

**'modified' Trance....Doctor Tot had surmised that the strain had nearly killed Orion. He **

**wondered why Orion was so different from the other Genomes. Orion looked up and **

**saw Zidane looking at him, and the two grinned at each other. Amie, who hadn't said **

**much since arriving in Alexandria, suddenly spoke up. "Hey, don't you wonder why...he **

**has those _dreams?_ And why..._Kuja_....is inside his mind?" she asked, directing her **

**question at Zidane At least _she_ hadn't forgotten what had happened in Dali. The king **

**shrugged, then said, "Well...the only thing I can think of is that when Kuja killed **

**Garland, he didn't _really_ kill him. After he kicked Garland, he said, 'Did you leave **

**something behind?' Which makes me wonder. Because what if Garland really _did_ leave **

**something behind, whatever it was? As for Kuja...I think he's telling the truth. I think he **

**really wants to help this time. Because when we were in the Iifa Tree together, he told **

**me that he knew what it meant to live, and that if he could, he'd undo everthing he did. I **

**think that he was given a chance to," Zidane finished somberly. /Thank you. _Finally_, **

**my own brother understands me, damnit!/ Kuja exclaimed.**

****

**_Well, well, well,_ Garland thought. _If it isn't the old defect, back for revenge._ The ancient **

**Terran overseer turned from his vantage point on the bridge of his new ship, the **

**Warlord. This new ship was a thousand times faster and more heavily armed than the **

**Invincible, but that was beside the point. Besides, what were the chances of the fate of **

**Gaia being fought in the air? "Do you understand your mission?" he asked the shape **

**that was hidden in the shadows of the bridge itself. "Yes, my lord. I shall annihilate **

**them," it hissed. "No. I just want to take prisoners this round. We'll annihilate later. **

**Understood? _Just-take-prisoners_," Garland said, glaring at his charge. "Very well, **

**Master Garland. I shall not kill them," it replied. "Good. Now, we wait," the old ruler **

**said to himself. "Soon. Very soon, Kuja, you'll be dead-_again. _And this time, it'll be for **

**good..."**

****

**Orion laughed. "How the hell did you do _that_, Zidane? Did you follow your nose?" he **

**asked. "No, no, no. I followed _her_," Zidane replied, pointing to Dagger. The four were **

**sitting at a table in one of Alexandria's finest restaurants. Dagger glared-well, daggers-**

**at Zidane. /Geez, that shouldn't be hard to follow,/ Kuja quipped lightly. Zidane, who **

**could now hear Kuja(and so could everyone else), nodded. "Not really. I mean, um...." **

**he started to reply, but winced as Dagger kicked him under the table. "Ow! What the **

**hell was _that_ for?!" he cried. "Oh, you deserved it, love. Trust me," Dagger replied. **

**Orion looked at Amie, who stayed quiet throughout the entire conversation. "What's **

**wrong, my love? You know you can talk to me," he told her. Amie just shook her head **

**and remained silent. "That reminds me. Where are you gonna have your wedding, **

**Orion?" Zidane asked. "Dunno. I'm going to let Amie decide that one," the fourth **

**Angel of Death replied. "...Lindblum," Amie whispered. "I didn't hear you, Ames. What**

** did you say?" Orion asked. "Lindblum," she replied. "Alrighty. Lindblum it is, then!" **

**Zidane said, calling the nearest waiter over to them and whispering an order. Seconds **

**later, a bottle of Alexandrian wine was brought forth. Zidane opened the bottle, then **

**poured himslf a glass. He then rose, calling attention to their table, but before he could **

**speak, a small figure walked up to him. "U...Um..." it began. "Vivi! Where've you **

**been?!" Zidane cried. The fourteen-year-old black mage shrugged. "Around," he **

**replied, sighing. He then looked to Orion. "Good to see you again," Orion said, and the **

**mage's face brightened considerably. "So, what brings you here, Vivi?" Dagger asked. **

**"Nothing, really. The Black Mage Senate asked me to come here on vacation, really; **

**they wanted me to see how you all were doing," Vivi replied. The Black Mage Senate **

**was the governing body of the once-tiny village. Now, with all the Genomes and new **

**mages being produced(they had found a way to recreate themselves), it was now the **

**size of a small country. Naturally, someone had to be there to look over everyone. Vivi **

**was one of the first members of the Senate. "Hey, that's great! When did you get **

**here?" Zidane asked. "About an hour ago," Vivi told him, nervously twirling his Mace **

**of Zeus. /Hmm,/ Kuja said. /He seems to be doing well for himself. I'm glad./ Orion **

**nodded, then turned to Zidane. "Hey, what do you say we go back to the castle?" he **

**asked. Zidane thought for a minute, then shrugged. "Fine by me, I guess," he replied. **

**The five of them rose from the table, and left the restaurant.**

****

****

****

**Steiner completed his fifty-fourth patrol of the castle grounds, then looked around. **

**Something didn't feel quite right. He couldn't figure out what it was, **

**though..."Something wrong, Steiner?" a female voice asked from behind him. "Yes. **

**Don't you sense it, Beatrix?" he replied. "That I do. It feels as though....something **

**bad's about to happen. Should we inform Zidane and the others?" she asked him. **

**"Perhaps. But that Orion....I don't trust him. If something happens, I won't hesitiate to **

**kill him," Steiner said, more to himself than to Beatrix. Beatrix smiled to herself. __**

**_Haven't changed much, have you, Adelbert?_ she thought. _Always by-the-book._**

**__**

**/FLASH/**

****

****

**"I...." Steiner began. "Save your valediction, Steiner. We'll live to see another day," **

**Beatrix reassured him, as two Mistodons descended upon them. **

**Steiner roared as he attacked, felling one Mistodon in a single strike. Beatrix prepared **

**herself as the other Mistodon came at her. "_Holy_," she cried, unleashing the most **

**powerful White magic attack. The second creature screamed in agony, then fell, dead. **

**Beatrix looked to Steiner, merely smiling. Then, bowing to the knight, she turned and **

**walked away. "Wait! Hey, Beatrix! Wait," Steiner called after her, but the female **

**Alexandrian general just shook her head without turning around.**

****

****

**/FLASH/**

****

****

**Beatrix frowned as she thought about how she had abandoned Steiner, Zidane, Queen **

**Garnet, and all the others that fateful night. _Never again,_ she thought. _Never again..._ **

**"Something wrong?" Steiner asked, noting the troubled expression on her face. "No, **

**just reliving the past is all," Beatrix replied. "Come, let's greet Zidane and the others; **

**they should be back any minute now." _I hope, anyways,_ she thought to herself. **

****

**"....and then, I just slip and fall all over the floor. Dagger was _furious,_" Zidane said, as **

**he, Vivi, Dagger, Amie, and Orion walked slowly through Alexandria, making their way **

**back toward the castle. Orion and Vivi laughed along with him; the females, however, **

**remained silent. The party continued walking, stopping to admire some of the **

**renovations made in town. /Hey, why so silent, ladies? I thought we were having fun,/ **

**Kuja scolded playfully. Amie shook her head while Dagger glared murderously at **

**Orion-or was it Kuja? Neither of them were sure. /Don't look at me in-/ the original **

**Angel of Death began, but both he and Orion were both startled by sudden screams and **

**a general uproar. "What the hell's going on?!" Zidane demanded, pushing his way **

**through the crowd that had formed. A lone Alexandrian soldier approached the party, **

**saluiting quickly. "Your Highness! Several citizens claim to have sighted....well, you **

**should just see for yourself," the soldier reported, fear apparent in her eyes. She then **

**pointed upward, and everone followed her gesture. Amie screamed, and Dagger only **

**gasped. Zidane and Orion's eyes widened in shock. Vivi only looked away. After a few **

**minutes, Orion came out of his shock. He was the only one able to speak. "Oh my **

**gods...It's..." he began. "....Terra has returned as well," Zidane whispered softly. /Oh, **

**man...This is bad. _Really_ bad,/ Kuja said, his voice filled with worry. "We...should head **

**back to the castle. If Terra has reemerged, we have to form some kind of plan," Orion **

**said. The others nodded, and they rushed back to the castle....**

****

**A/N: Yawn...it's 8 am and I'm really tired...Anyways, R&R!**


	4. Chapter IV: The Beginning of the End?

**A/N: I know, I know, this seems like it's coming along slow, and believe me, it is. But...I'm working every chance I get! So...R&R. And like I said before, if I screwed up, or if you love it or hate it, leave a messange when you review. And special thanks to kingleby for inspiring me to keep this fic going....right now, she's like my number one fan(LOL)! I feel...special!!! CRACKER JACKS FOR EVERYONE!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Final of Fantasy. Because if i did own the Final of Fantasy,**

**I would not be sitting here.**

****

****

****

****

Chapter IV:

The Beginning of the End?

**"Okay, now what?" Orion asked as he gazed up at the crimson glow of the ancient **

**planet Terra. He and Zidane shared knowing looks, as this was their birthplace. Amie**

**held onto her fiance, wanting the nightmare to end. But unfortunately for all of them, **

**the nightmare was just beginning....**

****

****

****

**Garland stood in front of the old Pandemonium observatory. His associate, a tall, dark **

**living shadow of sorts, prowled the grounds around them, searching for-prey? an **

**opponent? Garland wasn't sure. But it was perfect for what _he_ had in mind. He **

**chuckled. _This is excellent. Surely by now there is chaos on Gaia. In a few hours, I can_**

**_send the new shock troops down to destroy the four great nations-_again he thought. **

**"Lyos! Are you ready?" "_Yesssss,_" the shadow replied. "Then...._go_," Garland told it. **

**In a flash, the creature was gone, leaving Garland feeling bemused. "These _Demonissa_**

**will be perfect to attack Gaia....I've outdone myself again," the ancient warlock said to **

**himself, laughing. "They won't stand a chance...."**

****

****

****

**The party arrived at Alexandria Castle, only to find it seemingly deserted. Zidane **

**looked around, wondering. A sudden racket startled him. He turned to face it, only to **

**see Steiner and Beatrix running toward him. _Of course, I could have guessed _they'd**

**_still be here_, he thought. "What's up?" he asked, but they ignored him; rather, they **

**addressed Dagger. "Your Highness! Several soldiers have reported the presence of a **

**shadow-like being around the castle," Steiner reported. "Although I believe it to be **

**nothing, we should investigate it...all of us." As the overdressed knight spoke, Zidane **

**noticed an eerie glow around him, but just shrugged it off. _Ahh, hell, it's probably just_**

**_me,_ he thought to himself. He looked at Orion and the others, and noticed a similar **

**puzzled expression on all of their faces. /Hey, what the hell is up with old Rusty?/ Kuja **

**wondered, using his brother's pet name for Steiner. Orion shrugged. "I don't know, but**

**we can all sense it. Something..." he replied, feeling a shudder run through Amie. **

**Beatrix, however, remained still and motionless the entire time. Orion and Dagger **

**noticed this as well, and shared looks. But before anyone could say anything, the world **

**exploded.**

****

****

****

**Regent Cid watched from the upper levels of the newly-renovated Lindblum Castle as**

**the huge explosion rocked Alexandria, hundreds of miles away. He sighed. _So, it _**

**_begins again_, he thought. "Erin!" he called, and the airship pilot rushed to his side. **

**"Yes, Regent?" she inquired, awaiting his command. "Prepare the Hilda Garde 5. We **

**leave for Alexandria in twenty minutes. Queen Garnet will most likely need our help **

**once she asseses the damages Alexandria has suffered-_again," _the regent said, **

**turning. "I shall go tell Hilda of our plans." "Yes, sir," Erin replied, going to round up **

**the crew of Lindblum's newest airship. _I only hope they are all right_, Cid thought to **

**himself as he left to find Hilda.**

****

****

****

**"Ugh...." Zidane slowly picked himself up off the ground and even more slowly looked**

**around in a mixture of shock, confusion, and slight bemusement. _Why am I _not**

**_surprised...? It was only a matter of time before Alexandria was attacked again,_ he **

**thought. He heard a groan next to him, and looked to see Orion sitting up as well. **

**"...You okay?" the younger Genome asked. Zidane nodded, and went to check on Vivi,**

**Dagger, and Amie. They were all out cold, but still alive. He heaved a sigh of relief, **

**when he felt an immense shadow swoop over him. He whirled, drawing his Ultima **

**Weapon and readying it. "Who's there?! Show yourself!" he called, while Orion drew **

**his Serpentine Blade. A dark, malicious laugh permeated the air. Both Genomes felt a**

**shudder run through them, as they looked around, searching for an opponent. As if out **

**of nowhere, a huge shadow appeared before them. Zidane took a step back in doubt.**

**He couldn't believe his eyes. For the shadow....was _alive._ /Um....guys?/ Kuja said **

**nervously. /I think we're in trouble./**

****

****

****

**Thousands of feet in the air, Garland watched the scene between Lyos and the two **

**Angels of Death unfold from the deck of the Warlord. He chuckled to himself as the **

**Genomes prepared for battle. _They have no idea what the _Demonissa _are capable of,_ **

**he thought. _This should be amusing._ **

****

****

****

**"What the hell _are_ you?!" Orion demanded of the being. It merely smirked-if you could**

**call it that. It was hard to tell whether or not it even had a face. It just looked like a**

**huge shadow. "I am Lyos of the _Demonissa_, and your destruction," it hissed as it **

**attacked them. Zidane barely dodged the huge being as it swooped upon them, but **

**Orion was caught in it. As if in a vaccuum, he began to disappear. "_No!_ Damnit!" **

**Zidane cried, slashing at Lyos in a desperate attempt to free his friend. Just when it **

**seemed tht all hope was lost for Orion, a huge light poured from the inside of the **

**creature as he Tranced, Kuja-style. It screamed in fury and pain as he emerged. **

**"Didn't like that, did you?" Orion snarled, in that odd voice that was his and Kuja's. **

**"Trust me...there's a lot more where that came from. You fucked up by attacking my **

**friends. And now..." he continued, looking first to Zidane and then to the _Demonissa_, **

**"...we're gonna destroy you." **

****

****

****

**Dagger slowly woke up, groaning. She looked around, seeing that Amie was still out, **

**and Vivi, Zidane, and Orion were gone. She then noticed the chaos in her city-_again. _**

**She sighed and shook her head, seemingly resigned. Then she saw an explosion of light**

**and a scream of rage, the sign of someone Trancing. But who---? She picked herself **

**up, and decided to find out. Before she could reach the others, she heard a cold voice **

**say, "....And now....we're gonna destroy you." _That's got to be..._ she thought. As she **

**approached the battlefield, she noticed a bright orange glow, and a similarly bright **

**black/red glow. "That means both Zidane _and_ Orion have Tranced," she said to **

**herself, giggling in spite of everything. "I feel bad for whoever they're fighting..."**

****

****

****

**/Okay, now what?/ Kuja remarked, as Zidane dodged another blast of abyssal lightning **

**from the shadow-creature. /Seems like we're outnumbered ten to one, with the way this**

**guy moves.../ "Yeah, but we'll figure something out," Orion replied. He backflipped **

**away from Lyos, then aimed a spell at it. "_Firaga!"_ he cried, and the powerful Fire **

**spell hit the _Demonissa_ full-force. It screamed in agony, but did not succumb to the **

**high-level magic. Rather, it attacked Orion directly with another blast of abyssal **

**lightning. Orion cried out as the otherworldly magic hit him squarely in the chest. He **

**flew backwards into a wall, then picked himself up. He felt odd, and not because of the **

**magic. /Hey.../ Kuja said quietly. "I know. What the hell-?" Orion stated. But before **

**they could figure it out, the feeling passed. Orion shrugged, and rejoined the battle.**

****

****

****

**Zidane plunged his Ultima Weapon into the unworldly creature, smirking as it cried out. **

**"So you're not so invincible," he bragged as it threw more lightning at him. "Getting **

**tired?" "_Never,"_ it hissed, then tried to swoop over him, but then a voice cried, **

**"_Flare_," and the extremely powerful spell hit the _Demonissa _full-force. It crumpled, **

**seemingly defeated, then disappeared. /Well, _that_ was cheap,/ Kuja quipped. "No **

**kidding," Orion said as he reverted to normal. "Are you sure it's over?" an all-too-**

**familiar voice said from behind them. Zidane and Orion wheeled, to face..."Garland!" **

**Orion and Zidane snarled. /What in the ninth hell are _you_ doing here?!/ Kuja cried. **

**"Oh, just doing a little...sightseeing," the ancient Terran overseer replied. He indicated**

**the flames nearby. "Beautiful, no?" "You fucking _prick!_ You'll pay!" Zidane snapped**

**in fury, rushing to attack him. Garland yawned and held up one hand, suspending **

**Zidane in midair. With a flick of the same hand, Zidane flew back twenty feet. "You'll **

**find I'm not so easy to fight this time, my little Angels of Death," he said. "And with my**

**specially created _Demonissa_, I'll win. Just to let you know, it's not too late to join me, **

**like you were destined-" "I don't think so! You've got about ten seconds to leave Gaia **

**before I annihilate you," Orion interrupted. "Oh, dear. Do you think empty **

**threats will frighten me? Because I don't," Garland replied. With that, he rose into the **

**air, and disappeared, saying, "Remember...it's just a matter of time..."**

****

****

**A/N: Well....I tried....But I'm seemingly tired...-yawns- But whatever happened to Vivi-san? -sighs- Review please....**


	5. Chapter V: Inferno

**A/N: Well...be that as it may, here's the fifth chappie.**

**And again, special thanks to Kathleen for keeping me motivated to keep this fic going.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, no FF ownership today(or ever, knowing my luck). Do you want fries wif that?**

Chapter V:

Inferno

**/Let's see now,/ Kuja said as Orion paced back and forth through Alexandria Castle's **

**most luxurious guest bedroom. /Shouldn't we be GOING AFTER GARLAND?! **

**Instead of sitting here on our collective asses, waiting for him to come and assimilate **

**Gaia?!/ Orion nodded, but said nothing. /Hey, what's wrong? Was it something I said?/ **

**Kuja wondered. "No, it's just...I'm worried about Amie," the fourth Angel of Death **

**replied. "She's been really quiet since Garland reappeared." /Yeah. More so than she **

**_normally_ is,/ Kuja said. /It's kinda got me worried, too./ As if on cue, the monstrous **

**door to the room was shoved open, and Amie entered. Orion's eyes widened in shock. **

**For she was covered in blood, with burns and cuts all over her. "What the _fuck?!_ Hey! **

**Get a medic in here ASAP! Amie's been hurt!" Orion called outside, but recieved no **

**rsponse. He ran outside to find the corridor empty. _Hmm. The guard _must_ have seen _**

**_her,_ he thought. He walked back over to the barely-standing Amie. Taking her hand, he **

**kissed it, murmering, "Don't worry. I'll take care of this..."**

**Zidane and Orion watched from outside of the castle's infirmary as Alexandria's best **

**healers went to work on the fallen form of Orion's fiance. Before she had lost **

**conciousness, she had whispered, "Silver dragons..." It was this last that now worried **

**both Genomes, almost more so than the condition of the young mage. "What do you **

**think? Obviously Garland's hell-bent on assimilating Gaia this time-he's not pulling any **

**punches," Zidane remarked, noting the stern look on Orion's countenance. /True, but **

**would he actually go so far as to _destroy_ Gaia? That's more what it seems like than **

**anything,/ Kuja said. /Even I don't know my creator _that_ well./ "...Hmm. Kuja's got a **

**point, but still..." Orion muttered, keeping his thoughts to himself. Again, the feeling he **

**had experienced during the battle with Lyos washed over him, but was gone seconds **

**later. _I've got no clue what the hell that is, but maybe someone does,_ he thought, **

**wincing slightly at the pain in his upper arm from where he had been slammed by the **

**abyssal lightning. As if out of nowhere, Steiner clanked up to the pair, saluting. **

**"Zidane. Orion. Come quickly. The city...." The knight choked, obviously fighting his **

**shame and rage. Zidane and Orion looked at each other, then both began running **

**outside. Zidane, noticing Orion running alongside him, stopped and pushed the younger **

**Genome back to the infirmary. "You stay here. Amie needs you right now," Zidane told **

**him. "But what about-'' Orion began. "No. This is my city, I'll handle it," Zidane **

**interrupted, and before Orion could say another word, he was gone.**

**Zidane ran through the halls of Alexandria Castle at a leopard's pace; he could feel the **

**heat of the flames long before he got outside. But the sight was no less diminished. **

**_No..._ he thought, barely able to hold in his shock. Fire had swept more than three-**

**quarters of the city's main districts and was continuing to burn. Steiner appeared **

**beside the youthful king and said, "It started...about fifteen minutes ago. Flames **

**appeared out of nowhere. People panicked, and so many were killed..." "Did you see **

**anything else?" Zidane asked him. Steiner continued, painfully. "The few who survived **

**said that...they saw a...black mage holding a...golden staff..." Zidane could scarcely **

**believe his ears. Could it have been..._Vivi?_ "No way...Oh, man, this _is not_ good...Vivi, **

**why? Son of a bitch..." Zidane rambled in this manner for about three minutes, then **

**turned. "Steiner, I want-'' he began, but noticed something was very odd about the **

**middle-aged knight. "...Steiner?" he called, worry evident in his voice. About ten feet **

**away, Steiner sat Indian-style, holding his Excalibur II as if it were a baby, murmuring, **

**"Don't worry...Daddy'll take care of you...then Mommy will go to Lindblum and boom, **

**boom, boom!" "Steiner!!!" Zidane cried, but it was too late. He had gone insane...**

**Orion sat at the edge of Amie's bed, holding her hand and caressing it. He could sense **

**her life energy fluctuating; she had not responded to any attempts to wake her. _And _**

**_there isn't a damn thing I can do about it,_ he thought. /Uh...Orion?/ Kuja said **

**meekly. /She's not dead, you know. She'll wake up soon./ "Easy for _you_ to say," Orion **

**remarked. "You're not the one who's built his whole life around her." But, as if on cue, **

**Amie's eyes fluttered open. "Ugh...do you want fries with that?" she murmured. "Oh, **

**thank the gods you're back," Orion exclaimed, kissing her gently. "I was so afraid you **

**were..." "No. Not yet, at least," she reassured him. She tried to sit up, but cried out in **

**pain due to her wounds. "What happened? How did you get hurt?" Orion asked. "Give **

**me every detail." "Well...all right. But don't get mad when I tell you...Remember when **

**I went walking earlier? Well, I left Alexandria for a while. I actually went home, just to **

**check on our stuff and make sure it didn't get burned up. Well, on the way back..." she **

**trailed off. "Let me guess, you ran into silver dragons?" Orion quipped. "How did you **

**know?" Amie asked, surprised. "Because that's the last thing you said before you **

**collapsed. I kinda did the math from there," her fiance replied, grinning. Before the two **

**could continue their conversation, however, Zidane appeared, covered in soot and dirt. **

**"Gods, what the hell happened to _you_?" Orion asked. "Battles...more **

**_Demonissa..._most of the city gone...Steiner's been driven crazy...and Vivi..." Zidane **

**trailed. "What about Vivi?! Is he okay?" Orion cried. "Oh yeah...he's fine...just not on **

**our side anymore," the king replied. /WHAAAAT?! My first prototype joined _him?!_/ **

**Kuja cried. "The hell?! Why did Vivi join Garland?!" Orion demanded. "No one knows, **

**but Steiner said-before he went off the deep end-that the ones who survived the initial **

**attack saw a black mage matching his description," Zidane replied. /Well, this really **

**sucks. He's the second strongest mage I created. We all know who the strongest is, but **

**still, with him and Garland joined together.../ Kuja couldn't bear to finish, but Zidane **

**caught his meaning..."We're in huge trouble." **

**A/N: I know I left some parts out towards the end, and it's shorter than my normal chappies are, but trust me, I'll get to them(the issues) in the next chappie. Or try to. Oh and believe me, you'll find out where Dagger ran off to as well. So stay tuned, and review!**


	6. Chapter VI: Manhunt

**A/N: This fic is coming along better than I planned. I thought I'd never get past the 5th**

****

**chapter...but heeeeeeeeere's No. 6!**

****

****

**Disclaimer: Gahhh! I want to own FF very badly. But someone with a lot more money**

****

**than me does. So no, I don't own it.**

****

****

Chapter VI:

Manhunt

**Dagger ran through the streets of Lindblum, frantic****ally searching for a way to get to **

**the castle. She needed to talk to Cid. But, all the guards she had dealt with so far had **

**told her one of two things-he wasn't there, or he didn't want to see anyone right now. __**

**_Someone is passing along a lot of misinformation_, she thought. _I need to find out _**

**_what's _really_ going on._ Before she knew it, she was at the Business Air Cab Station. **

**"Where are you heading?" the attendant asked, seeming to be blissfully unaware of **

**whom she was. "Lindblum Castle," she replied, bowing gracefully. "Very well. If you're **

**going anywhere outside of Lindblum afterwards, be careful...there've been reports of **

**Mist monsters popping up everywhere," the attendant replied. "Thank you," Dagger **

**told him as she boarded the air cab. The attendant smiled-a little coldly? -and when the **

**cab was gone, he quickly ran to the nearest alley to report his findings to Garland...**

****

****

**Orion descended the stairs to enter the Throne Room, accompanied by Zidane and **

**Quina, who had-unsurprisingly-popped out of nowhere a few hours before. When they **

**arrived in the room, everyone present-that is to say, most of Gaia's leaders, minus **

**Dagger-were there. And all of them looked highly agitated. Regent Cid stepped **

**forward, extending his hand to Zidane. Zidane shook it lightly, then sat at the huge **

**table in the center of the room. As soon as he took his seat, however, the room erupted **

**into hysteria. People shouting to be heard, pushing, shoving, and fighting to speak with **

**the King of Alexandria. Amidst all the chaos, Orion stood on the huge table, screaming, **

**"_Enough!"_ All the heads turned to look at him. "Who in the bloody hell are _you_?!" a **

**Burmecian who looked oddly like Sir Fratley demanded. "You aren't Zidane!" "No, but **

**he has just as much authority as I do right now, so listen to him as though you were **

**listening to me," Zidane interrupted. "We need everyone to cooperate. And I do mean __**

**_everyone,_" he continued, glaring at the man who had dissed Orion. "Thanks, Zidane. **

**Now," the younger Genome began, "we have what you would call a major crisis on our **

**hands, in case you haven't noticed. Terra has reemerged. And," he continued, looking **

**at the few skeptical faces in the room, "Garland is back." Again, the room erupted into **

**chaos. "What?! You're fucking crazy! Garland can't possibly be back!" "'Oo iz dis **

**Garland? I 'ave no idea wat yoo're saying..." "I knew it. This is the end..." Finally, **

**Zidane spoke up. "Hey! HEY!!!! Calm down! Damnit, I just said..." "Wait, Zidane. I **

**know how to handle this. Watch and learn," Orion said, grinning mischievously. _Oh _**

**_gods, Orion, what are you up to this time?_ Zidane thought, but before he could say **

**anything, Orion began glowing red and white, and in a matter of seconds, he had **

**become Kuja once again...**

****

****

**Dagger stormed down the main corridor of Lindblum Castle, still looking for her Uncle **

**Cid. _Damnit, where is he?! I should've never left Alexandria,_ she thought. Finally **

**deciding to rest (she hadn't slept in fifteen hours), she sat down on a bench not far from **

**the conference room and thought. A few minutes later, she had dozed off. Unbeknownst **

**to her, a man waited in the shadows for her to drop into unconsciousness. As soon as **

**she was asleep, he crept up unnoticed beside her, picked her up lightly, and was gone in **

**a flash.**

****

**"Hahaha...this is perfect. The perfect leverage against those fools," Garland gloated **

**while several black mages (A/N: I'll explain later...) were tying Dagger down. Out of **

**nowhere, he heard a scream. Whirling, he noticed that the Alexandrian queen was **

**fighting her bonds. "Ah-ah-ah, my queen," Garland scolded as he strode up to her. "We **

**can't have this unruliness. It's simply not ladylike." "Go to hell, Garland! I wish Kuja **

**had really killed you five years ago!" she screamed in rage. _Did I just stick up for _**

**Kuja?! she thought. "Do you now? I thought you _loathed_ him," Garland replied. "Yeah, **

**but not nearly as much as I loathe _you_! At least Kuja's trying to make up for his **

**mistakes! You're just making them all over again!" she fired back at the ancient **

**sorcerer. "That...is where you're wrong, Garnet," he replied, motioning to the **

**darkness. A long, insect-like creature emerged, hissing and clicking as it approached **

**the young queen. "This...is my newest creation, Garnet. Say hello to my little friend, **

**the GX-275, otherwise known as...the Creeper." "What _is_ that thing?!" Dagger cried **

**as it began to crawl onto her. "Oh, it's a little something that I want to use on Zidane **

**and the others when they get here, but for now I'll just use you as a test subject," **

**Garland snapped. As if on cue, the creature sunk its appendages into her skin. She **

**screamed in pain, but it was only for a second. For she had passed out from shock, or **

**so it seemed...."Hmm," the Terran overseer mused, gazing at Dagger's limp form. **

**"Not exactly what I had in mind, but maybe it's because she gave in too quickly. **

**Hopefully, Zidane and Orion will be made of sterner stuff than _this_..."**

****

**/Good. This'll get their attention,/ Orion said as he/Kuja stood in the throne room. At **

**first, people just stared, mostly in fear. Then, the Burmecian delegate (A/N: We'll just **

**call all the people from the countries 'delegates' from here on out) spoke up. "No way. **

**Are you really....Kuja?" he asked, surprise and bemusement on his face. "That I am, **

**my friend," Kuja replied, grinning. "You are probably all wondering as to why and how **

**I am standing before you now, five years after my death at the Iifa Tree. Well, that's **

**another story for another time, and I'll tell you, _if_ we survive," he continued. "But rest **

**assured-I _am_ here to help you all this time." Several of the delegates looked at Zidane **

**reproachfully. "Is this true, Your Highness? Is Kuja _really_ on our side?" a Cleyran **

**delegate asked him. Zidane nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, he's with us. Orion and him **

**are kind of sharing the same body. But like my brother said, that's another story for **

**another time..." He looked around the room, gazing at each of the delegates' faces. **

**There was pure silence for about three minutes. Then, the Throne Room burst into **

**cheers and applause. Cid was, uncharacteristically, the loudest amongst the crowd. **

**"Yeah! Now Garland won't stand a chance. We're gonna annihilate him!" the regent **

**cried with a triumphant whoop. Zidane smiled to himself. This was the kind of spirit they **

**needed. He whistled to get their attention. "Now look," he began. "I just heard a few **

**hours ago where Garland is. He's on Terra. So," he continued, before anyone could **

**stop him, "Orion/Kuja and myself are taking the Invincible to the Shimmering Island to **

**go back to Terra. It's being serviced now as I speak. We'll be ready to go in about...ten **

**minutes. Anyone who wants to go, can...but I'm not taking bets on whether you come **

**back or not, because you might not. But I'm going to get one thing clear: _This ends _**

**_now_." Everyone in the room was silent as Zidane finished his little speech. Kuja bowed **

**to his brother, then said, "I'm going back. Orion's going to take over for now," and with **

**a flash, Orion was back. "Alright, whoever's going with us, step forward," the younger **

**Genome stated, motioning with his hands. "Everyone else can wait for us. Or you can **

**go home. Whatever Zidane wants you to do." Zidane nodded, grinning. _I'll have him _**

**_made into a general for sure_, he thought. "Everyone who's going, follow me!" he cried, **

**and Cid, the Burmecian, Cleyran, and Mage Vilage delegates followed, all armed to the **

**teeth. The makeshift party soon arrived at the castle's Airship Dock, where the **

**gleaming Invincible waited. Sensing Zidane's approach, a ramp lowered automatically. **

**The party boarded the warship, and it came to life. The engines roared as they came **

**online. Zidane ran through a few pre-flight checks, then they were off. As they sped **

**towards the Shimmering Island, he heard Orion mutter, "Let the manhunt begin...You **

**won't get away with this, Garland."**

****

**Amie woke up to an empty room. "Orion?" she called, getting no response. _Good,_ she **

**thought as she began to glow a deep blue. _I don't need him to see this...My magic'll _**

**_soon be powerful enough for me to take Garland on single-handedly, and he doesn't _**

**_need to be around when it happens..._ Picking up her long staff, she exited the room in a **

**bright blue flash.**

****

****

****

****

**A/N: This is the longest chappie yet (12 pages, whooo hooo!) Anyways, I don't really **

**plan on doing much else with this until I get more reviews (but I might change my mind). **

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter VII: Battle of the Mages

A/N: It's been a while, but I've finally gotten over my evil case of writer's block. So, here's Ch. 7....

DC: No. No ownership. Not ever. -sighs-

Chapter VII:

Battle of the Mages

**Dagger woke up from her deep sleep, looking around her room. It wasn't what she had **

**expected. It was one of the plushest rooms she'd ever seen, excluding Zidane's and her **

**bedchamber. Sitting up, she was hit with a sudden wave of pain. Looking down, she **

**noticed the gash-like wounds in her forearms and legs, inflicted by Garland's creation. **

**Hugging herself, she wondered, _When am I going to get out of here?_ As if he were **

**listening to her very thoughts, Garland replied, "I doubt you're going anywhere, my **

**Queen. Zidane and the others are coming, yes, but they'll never make it. I'll see to it. **

**Khehehe...." Despite her injuries, Dagger managed to hobble to the door, screaming, **

**"Let me out! _Please!!_ Oh, no, Zidane...Hurry...." she trailed as gas began seeping in **

**through seemingly-hidden vents. Again, Garland cut in. "Hmph. This is my little gift to **

**you, Garnet. Enjoy it while you can..." Dagger soon began to feel the effects of the **

**fumes, and succumbed to them. The last thing she heard was Garland's derisive **

**laughter....**

****

****

**Zidane and Orion stood quietly on the bridge of the Invincible as they approached the **

**Shimmering Island. /Do you think....Dagger's really on Terra?/ Kuja asked, worry **

**evident in his voice. /I can't sense her magic.../ Orion shrugged. "We'll find out. But I'm **

**worried about Amie, too," he said. Zidane noticed the tension in his friend, and grinned **

**reassuringly. "Don't worry," the king said. "We'll stop Garland."**

****

**Garland watched a viewscreen as the Invincible approached the portal to Terra. He **

**knew what he had in mind for that. With a wave of his hand, a legion of Silver Dragons **

**moved through the Terran end of the portal, and moved to attack the Invincible...**

****

****

**Orion felt the magic as the portal to Terra opened, and began to rise from the floor of **

**the bridge. He tried to make his way outside, but Zidane stopped him. Orion drew in a **

**sharp breath as he saw what was on the viewscreen. /Silver dragons,/ Kuja said **

**breathlessly. /Hundreds of them./ The otherworldy creatures moved as one, and **

**converged on the airship. The combined effect of their attack was blinding, and sent **

**both Genomes reeling as the Terran battleship was struck full force. The bridge **

**lurched as the Invincible struggled for altitude. "Outside! It's the only way to Terra!" **

**Zidane cried as he slapped the switch to open the door. The various delegates were now **

**in different states of panic. Scrambling and fighting to get outside, some were badly **

**hurt by the others. Once Zidane and Orion were outside, however, Kuja's magic took **

**over as he set up a powerful Shell spell. /This'll only hold for about five minutes,/ he **

**cried. /After that, my magic runs out! We need to hurry!/ Zidane felt the familiar tug as **

**the ancient Terran magic, fused with technology, began to pull him off the deck of the **

**ship. The Silver Dragons attacked the Invincible again, this time causing multiple **

**explosions alongst the ship's hull, resulting in a large explosion as the Terran ship was **

**destroyed. Fortunately for Zidane and Orion, they were safe, protected by Kuja's **

**magic. _But, _Zidane thought as they were sucked into the vortex separating the worlds, __**

**_we're the only survivors of the explosion...This sucks._**

**__**

**__**

**Amie crept between two Terran sculptures, determined to reach Dagger before it was **

**too late..._Orion, I'm sorry,_ she thought. _But I had to do this, _kadriah.(****1)****_ This is the only _**

**_way to defeat Garland and restore peace to Gaia._ She had had a lot of time to think on **

**the way to Terra. She somehow felt more mature. As though she could handle things **

**herself. _Or is it just cockiness?_ she thought, as three Movers appeared from the **

**shadows, snapping her out of her reverie. _Let's do this._ Drawing her mystical **

**Dragonstaff from her side, she assumed her battle stance. Before the Terran creatures **

**had a chance to attack, she spread her arms, calling powerful magic to her. "_Flare_," **

**she cried as the mighty blast consumed the small spherical creatures. Assuring herself **

**that they were dead, she continued on her way.**

****

**As Amie walked through the deserted alleyways of Bran Bal, she wondered as to the **

**deserted Genome settlement. Stopping at the entrance to the inn, she decided to rest. **

**"Besides, Orion and Zidane are coming," she murmured to herself. Before she could **

**take another step, however, a huge bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of her. **

**She wheeled around to face...a black mage. _Oh, hell_, she thought. _It's..._"Vivi?!" she **

**cried in outrage. The young mage's eyes glowed red as he prepared another spell. **

**"Prepare to die, _sriliah(_****_2)_****," Vivi snarled as he released a Blizzaga spell. Thanks to **

**Amie's agility, she was able to dodge the powerful ice spell, casting a Thundaga spell of **

**her own. The magical lightning found its target, sending the younger mage through the **

**nearest wall. Vivi picked himself up slowly, then readied a Flare spell. Before Amie **

**knew what was happening, she felt a Shell spell encase her in its protection. _What the _**

**_hell? That's white magic! I don't know that!_ she thought frantically as the Flare hit **

**her, pushing her back a few steps. She looked down at herself, and noticed the blue **

**aura that had surrounded her before had returned. _Ah, I see. _That's _what it is,_ she said **

**to herself. _Someone is _giving _me the power to use white magic. But who_? Before she **

**had time to consider her benefactor, a familiar voice murmured one word: "_Ultima_."**

****

**The immensely powerful energy waves tore through several buildings on their ascent, **

**then sought their target as they dropped. Vivi was caught completely unawares as the **

**most powerful spell in existence struck him fully in the chest. The momentum threw the **

**small mage through the Inn and out the other side. Amie looked around, alarmed. **

**Fortunately, Zidane was behind the Inn, checking to see if their former friend was still **

**alive. After a few minutes, he came to the front of the building, wearing a grim **

**expression that confirmed their suspicions. Vivi was dead.**

****

**"What do you think you were doing?! You could have been killed!" Orion raged, **

**storming up and down the main street (that is, if you could call it that) of Bran Bal. **

**"You take off without letting us know, and gods only know how you got here! If we **

**hadn't have shown up in time..." Zidane placed a hand on Orion's shoulder, silencing **

**the younger Genome. "Look, you two," he began, surveying them both, "we don't have **

**time to argue." "But-'' Orion began. "We're here for one thing, and one thing only-to **

**save Dagger," Zidane said, cutting him off. "What we need to do is go to **

**Pandemonium. We'll find our answers there." **

****

****

**"Sheez, Zidane," Orion said, sounding exasperated as they made their way through **

**Pandemonium's various puzzles. "Do we really have to go through all this crap?" "Hey, **

**don't complain," Zidane chided him. "At least we know where we're going. I've been **

**here before, remember? This place hasn't really changed." Orion sighed. _We might get _**

**_killed out here, but oh well,_ he thought. _As long as we find Dagger._ /Hey. I...I'm **

**starting to sense her magic again,/ Kuja said, derailing Orion's train of thought. /She's **

**not far./ "D'you know where she's at?" Orion asked him. /Yeah. I'll need to take over **

**for a while to really guide you, though,/ Kuja replied, sounding apologetic. /I know you **

**don't like it, Amie, but we don't have much of a choice. Okay?/ Amie nodded. "Okay," **

**she said. "You're better than the alternative." With the flash that was becoming all too **

**familiar, Kuja emerged. Strangely enough, Amie smiled when she saw him. "Hey, **

**guys," Kuja said, looking around. "My, my...what a surprise it is to be back here. **

**Never thought I'd see this place again. Okay, just follow me. Like I said earlier, I can **

**sense her magic, and she's not that far-'' Kuja stopped. He cocked his head to one **

**side. "Oh..._damn_," he breathed. "She...I mean, her life....she's fading. Fast. We need to **

**hurry," the sorcerer said quickly, running in the direction of wherever Garland was **

**holding the queen. Zidane and Amie exchanged looks, then hurried after him.**

****

****

**Kuja ran, ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He knew that Dagger was dying. He **

**didn't know how, but he just knew it. And the only thing he could do was get her out of **

**wherever she was and away from whatever was killing her. _She's barely holding on,_ he **

**thought. _I have to-_wait! _This door! It's_- "-her room," he finished. He tried pushing it. **

**Nothing. Then pulling. Still nothing. After thinking on it a few minutes, he decided to try **

**using magic. But what spell...? _Ah, I've got it,_ he said to himself. Tapping into his **

**reserves, he managed to produce enough magic for..."Blizzaga," he whispered. The **

**door was instantly covered in ice, and when Kuja pushed on it again, it fell over, **

**clanging heavily on the stone floor. Rushing into the room, he noticed the faint odor of **

**poison gas. _Remarkable, Garland,_ he thought as he set up Protect and Shell on himself. __**

**_All these years you've been around, and you still are as unimaginative as a normal _**

**_Genome._ He went to Dagger's side, blowing the gas away with a wave of his hand. But **

**he knew it was too late. As Zidane and Amie ran into the room, he regarded his brother **

**with a sorrowful look. "Zidane..." he began, but Zidane didn't listen. Instead, he looked **

**at the fallen form of his wife. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he surveyed her. **

**"No..." he whispered. "Damnit, _no! _Why the hell did Garland _kill_ her?!" "Good **

**question, my Angel of Death," Garland's voice said from the loudspeaker. "Because I **

**want to destroy you, and the only way I can do that is by destroying that which you hold **

**most dear." By this time, Zidane had heard enough. He turned and walked out of the **

**room. As Kuja and Amie watched him go, they heard him say, almost under his breath, **

**"...Fuck it. I'm _done._ Flat-out _done._"**

****

**A/N: OOO! Didn't think I had it in me, didja? Well, maybe you did, but that's not **

**important. Review please!**

****

****

1 A Silerian word meaning 'beloved'. Used by Laura Resnick in the Silerian books.

2 Another Silerian word meaning 'traitor'.


End file.
